cyberchasefandomcom-20200214-history
Invasion of the Funky Flower (transcript)
Transcript TOTAL RUNTIME: 22:32 ACT 1 10:08 shot begins with a view of [[Hacker]’s Grim Wreaker ] Hacker : More light. [Buzz adjusts the light] Hacker: More water. [Delete waters the plant with an orange watering can] Hacker: More nutrients! and Delete both sprinkle plant fertilizer Hacker: That’s it! of [[Doofydil] ] of [[Grim Wreaker] ’s Interior] Hacker: At last! My doofydil is perfect. closes eyes and appears elated Delete: Doofydil? happiness dissipates and his features transition to frustrated then into a frown Delete: I thought this was a flower. Hacker: A doofydil is a flower. heads towards the Doofydil Hacker: But not just any flower. lifts Doofydil’s pot Hacker: The greatest flower ever grown! lifts Doofydil high over his head like a trophy Buzz and Delete: simultaneously Whoa! Hacker: Plot a course for Gardenia . We have a flower contest to win! transition to [[Digit ] flying towards Gardenia] flies down as [[Inez ]sprays her plant with water] Digit: Beeeeautiful! smiles Digit: Your happiolus looks really happy. Inez: while spraying her happiolus with water It’s gonna be even happier when I win the contest. Matt: while holding his plant Don’t be so sure, Inez. My tutulip can dance. “dances”. Matt: Sort of. frowns while Inez is laughing. Jackie: My plant can’t do anything. moves towards Jackie holding a wilted plant with one petal hanging. A lime green insect buzzes around Jackie’s plant then lands on a leaf, taking several bites Digit: That bug likes it. Jackie : at insect Ooh! Shoo! Go away! flies away Jackie: Oh, who am I kidding? My dizzy daisy is a disaster. I just don’t have a green thumb. Digit: No problemo. We can paint it. pulls out a paintbrush with green paint in his compartment. Inez laughs Inez: No, Didge. Having a green thumb means you’re good at growing plants. flower blooms and [[Queen Mum ] of Gardenia emerges with blue flowers blowing trumpets announcing her entrance.] Queen Mum: Let the Royal Flower Contest commence! Hacker: yelling Wait! Mum and the contestants turn their heads towards Hacker holding his flower Cybersquad: Hacker?! Hacker: Might as well go home, Earthbrats! points to himself Hacker: The winner is here. Thank you very much. bows as if he won. Inez looks back at her Happiolus Inez: on hips We’ll see about that. Hacker: his Doofydil high Oh, yes, we will. transition to Queen Mum making her decisions Queen Mum: And now the winners of this year’s contest. Most Fragrant Flower goes to…” Drumroll Queen Mum: ...the nose rose! up the winner’s medal of the audience gasps Poddle gardener of the nose rose goes up to Queen Mum Fanfare and Applause Poddle receives their medal cuts to Hacker Hacker: Most fragrant? Ha! I think it stinks! cuts to Queen Mum Queen Mum: The award for the Best Buds goes to… Drumroll Queen Mum: ...the tutulip! up the winner’s medal looks excited as Digit, Inez, and Jackie cheer and applause Matt: Hey, that’s -- me! cuts to Buzz and Delete Buzz: They should give us that award! Delete: Yeah! We’re best buds. and Delete laughs gives Buzz a hug cuts to Queen Mum Queen Mum: And now, the winner of the Tallest Flower in Cyberspace. Will it be the happiolus? to Inez holding Happiolus Queen Mum: Or the doofydil? to Hacker holding his Doofydil Buzz, and Delete laugh Hacker: No contest! Got the winner right here! Delete Queen Mum: I will commence the measurement. arrives and sets down his doofydil Mum measures with her leaves Hacker: Really? You’re measuring with leaves? Queen Mum: You can measure with anything, as long as you use the exact same unit of measure again and again, like my perfectly proportioned leaves. Is that clear, Mr. Hacker? Hacker: Uh, that's The Hacker to you, if you don’t mind. Queen Mum: Oh, but I do. So, this doofydil is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 leaves high. and Delete laugh and celebrate Buzz and Delete: Yes! Hacker: Clearly the tallest flower. I’ll take the trophy. Queen Mum: up Patience. We still have another contestant. Bring forth the happiolus! brings her happiolus and sets it down Queen Mum: counting 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 leaves high! cheers and applause cuts to Hacker being in shock Hacker: What?! I demand a re-measure! Queen Mum: The measurement is final. The happiolus is the tallest flower. Matt: Way to go, Nezzie! Digit and Jackie: Great Job! gasps in shock Mum gives Inez her trophy Inez: Whoo-hoo! Hacker: Doesn’t my doofydil anything? Queen Mum: Your flower wins honorable mention. out medal and Delete cheer Delete: Yay! Buzz: Honorable mention! Hacker: Honorable mention?! This is an outrage! up his doofydil Mum still holds up medal hesitantly. Buzz: Yeah! An outrage! Delete: whispers Outrage. arms, then snatches medal from Queen Mum. He laughs as he heads towards Hacker's direction shot of the Grim Wreaker flying in [[Cyberspace] ] shot of Grim Wreaker Hacker: How dare they insult me and my flower with such an insulting insult! picks up doofydil Hacker: while stroking doofydil’s petals There, there, daddy’s doofydil. You’re no one’s honorable mention. Delete: wearing the honorable mention medal I think it’s an honor just to be mentioned. Buzz: I’d like to be mentioned. Just once maybe. looks at the honorable mention medal Buzz: My turn to wear that. at the medal that Delete is wearing Delete: No, it isn’t! Me! up medal from Buzz’s reach Buzz: at medal ribbon No! Give it back! I want the whole thing. Delete: No, it’s my turn! Hacker: yelling Quiet, you-you bickering bots! his chair around Hacker: hands together while smiling We’re almost there. change to a jungle setting. Animals run away from the Grim Wreaker’s landing squawk in the distance Wreaker lands and Hacker, Buzz, and Delete descend down the ramp. Buzz: Where are we, Boss? Hacker: while holding a blue shovel Jungolia! A cybersite with plant species never before seen in Gardenia. Buzz: Plants? Are we entering another contest? Delete: while lifting the honorable mention medal Ooh! Maybe we’ll win another Honorable Mention ribbon! Hacker: Delete Don’t ever say those words again. Delete: Which ones? Honorable Ment- puts his finger over Delete’s mouth Hacker: Zip it! Delete: Yes, Boss. takes his finger away, laughs, then heads towards another direction. Buzz and Delete follow Hacker: around while walking Looking. Looking. laughs sniffs a blue stench Delete: Ew! What’s that smell? nose and waves hand to ward off the stench Hacker: running Aha! Behold! cuts to flower Hacker: The Funky Flower. Buzz: Whew! That is one stinky plant. Hacker: over to Funky Flower and starts digging it up It is. And it’s perfectly happy here, but when I bring it to someplace new -- like Gardenia -- Gardenia might not be so happy. holds up flower while laughing Delete: Why? What will happen? Hacker: holding up flower This stinky-but-happy little plant will become an invasive species! Buzz: And what happens if that happens? Hacker: It will spread all across Gardenia. It will crowd out the other plants. It will block the sunlight and drink all the water! evilly Delete: And you’re only taking one? Hacker: Trust me -- one is all we need. to Queen Mum’s proclamation on Gardenia Queen Mum: And now, it is my royal pleasure to invite you to plant your magnificent plants right here in Gardenia for all of Cyberspace to visit and admire. Everyone: Yay! Radster: Right on! Inez: E-excuse me, Your Majesty, but is it safe to do that? Queen Mum: Well, we’ve never had a problem before, dear. Inez: I mean, will anything bad happen to your plants? Queen Mum: We make sure plants that come from other sites are happy with those who have always lived here, and those who live here are comfortable with the new plants. Digit: Well, you sure have enough sunlight! Queen Mum: And there is always plenty of rain for all. In fact, we’re due for some right now. second passes, then it rains and Jackie and 2 cyber citizens run away laughing to get shelter from the rain Matt: Whoa! Queen Mum: Not to worry, the rain doesn’t last too long in Gardenia! stops Queen Mum: See what I mean? Queen Mum: a singsong voice It’s planting time! Grim Wreaker lands in Gardenia Buzz, and Delete make their descent down the ramp with Buzz carrying the Funky Flower Hacker: We’ll plant it...here. Guard 1: left Who goes there? gasps and hides flower behind back Hacker: We go there uh- throat here. nervously Just three flower lovers. And, my, aren’t you lovely flowers. Buzz and Delete Aren’t they lovely? Buzz: Meh. I’ve seen better. growls Buzz: I-I mean, very lovely, Boss! Delete: Yeah, beautiful. The loveliest. Hacker: Why don’t you take a picture with these lovely flowers? of Gardenia are bewildered Delete: Ooh! Yeah! and Delete run towards guards Delete: out phone Selfie! shutter clicking sneaks pasts guards Delete: Uh, stand there. Now bend a little closer. Hacker: planting the Funky Flower My plan is genius. laughs Delete: Say cheese! move, a picture is taken Both Guards: simultaneously Aah! I can’t see! Guard 2: left Where did they go? Guard 1: right Grim Wreaker flies away Oh, and what’s that smell? It’s terrible. peer over the hedge and sees the Funky Flower Guards: covering Ewww! END OF ACT 1 ACT 2 7:00 Cybersquad sets down their pots and starts planting. A blue stench wafts towards Queen Mum and her heralds and they appear surprised. The heralds blow their trumpets and Queen Mum covers her nose with her leaves Queen Mum: nose Wibbley-wobbley! What is that smell? I detect a foul odor. are disgusted and Queen Mum tries to wave away the stench Cybersquad smell the odor Digit: Ewww! Jackie: What is that? And where is it coming from? Queen Mum: Oh, we must find out immediately! Matt: Don’t worry, Queen Mum. We’re on it. Digit: Follow that smell! Cybersquad run towards the source of the smell sniffs for the source Digit: sniffs Oh! Found it. Jackie: her nose Phew! The smell is definitely coming from this plant! Guard 1: Unfortunately, yes! tries to wave away the stench of the plant Inez: What is it? Guard 1: Never saw it or partook of its malodorous fragrance before today. Guard 2: We believe that it’s a weed of some sort. runs to the wilted flower bed Inez: These flowers are wilting. Digit: Who could blame them? It stinks here. Matt: Well, if it’s just a weed, let’s pull it out. Inez: the guards Would it be okay to do that? Guard 1: Wasn’t here before. Guard 2: Doesn’t belong here, so it won’t be missed. Jackie: I can’t grow a plant, but pulling one out? That I can do. strains herself by pulling hard on the Funky Flower. The flower does not leave the ground Jackie: This is one tough weed! occurs and another Funky Flower appears next to the original Digit: Whoa! and Inez simultaneously gasp in shock at the same time. Jackie frowns at the new dilemma. Digit: Did that just happen? Jackie: There was one stinky plant, and now there are two. Double ew. Matt: I’ll help. and Jackie pull at the separate Funky Flowers, but to no avail. Two more Funky Flowers appear at the ends next to the ones already present Inez: Yikes! There were two stinky plants. Now there are 1, 2, 3, 4! Twice as many! Digit: his beak The smell doubled, too. rumbling occurs and four more Funky Flowers appear in front of the pre-existing four Matt: Oh, no! Now there are 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 stinky plants! Inez: They doubled again! Jackie: I didn’t touch them that time. Digit: They’re growing on their own! Inez: her [[Skwak Pad]] We need more information. several buttons It’s called a Funky Flower. Digit: What a perfect name! Inez: reading from Skwak Pad It can only be found in Jungolia. Matt: Jungolia? Anything else? Inez: It says that if the Funky Flower is planted anywhere other than in Jungolia, it could become… an invasive species?! Digit: Oh, no! Not an invasive species! It can’t be an invasive species!... Wait. What's an invasive species?! Inez: A plant that’s taken from one place and planted somewhere else but doesn’t get along with the plants that are already there. Jackie: What happens when the plants don’t get along? Inez: reading from Squawk Pad Oh! This is not good! This is not good at all! Matt: What? What does it say? Inez: reading from Squawk Pad If a Funky Flower becomes invasive, it grows quickly, steals water, blocks sunlight and crowds out the other plants. Digit: Yoikes! Gardenia is in trouble. Guard 1: We must save the Queen! Move out! to move from their spot Guard 2: You do realize we’re planted in the ground, right? Jackie: hold of a flower Don’t worry, we’ll help. strains as she attempts to pull out the flower again. It rumbles and more Funky Flowers sprout from the ground. Inez: the Cybersquad backs away from the wall of Funky Flowers I hate to say this, guys, but it looks like the Funky Flower has become an invasive species! Funky Flowers continue sprouting rapidly Matt: And it’s growing towards the Queen! Jackie: How close is it? flies above Gardenia to see in bird’s eye view Digit: It still has a ways to go. I’ll measure. pulls out a standard green ruler from his compartment Digit: It’ll take forever to measure with this. Digit: a thought hits him Wait! The queen said you can measure with anything. flies down slightly to get a better view Digit: more Funky Flowers sprout Those hedges are the same size. I can use them to measure. Digit: he flies above the hedges 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. flies to the Cybersquad Digit: The weeds are eight hedges away from the queen. rumbles as more Funky Flowers sprout Digit: Eh, make that seven. observes the situation with a camera extending from the Grim Wreaker Hacker: Oh, the Funky Flower is spreading. tilts his bowl too high and his cereal falls on Buzz’s head. Buzz shakes off the cereal Delete: I guess Gardenia isn’t so happy. Hacker: I guess not. Soon, it will crowd out all of the plants and Funky Flowers, including Queen Mum! Buzz: But Boss, if that happens… Hacker: he slowly glares at Buzz and Delete Yes? Delete: ...who’s going to be the leader of Gardenia? Hacker: Me, of course! And with my invasive species doing all the work, those Earthbrats can’t stop me! up and yells I’ll be king of Gardenia! sits back in his chair and eats his cereal Hacker: Yum. slide to Gardenia Digit: The weeds are six hedges from the Queen. Funky Flowers grow rapidly Matt: The other plants and flowers are getting pushed out! Jackie: They have no space to grow! Inez: Guys, calm down for a sec. Let’s observe what’s happening and see if we can figure out what to do. Funky Flowers’ roots grow and rumbles. The Cybersquad scream in shock Digit: Um, we better observe fast. examines the roots protruding from the ground Inez: If we could just stop the roots from moving, maybe they’ll stop growing. Digit: But how? flower sprouts behind Digit Digit: Aah! Jackie: When we had a new puppy and we didn’t want her to run out of the yard, we put a fence around it. Matt: A fence! That’s it! shot of nearby rocks Matt: We can use these rocks. Digit: All right, Cybersquad. Let’s build a fence! pulls out a shovel from his compartment, and starts digging digs the ditches and Matt, Jackie, and Inez push the large rocks together into the ditches to make a wall. Inez: Done! Rumbling Digit: Uh-oh! protrude from the ground and the Funky Flowers grow behind the fence. Inez: We did it! Cybersquad cheer Jackie: Yes! Funky Flowers release seeds that are dispersed in the air Jackie: the seeds are in the air Whoa! What’s happening? looks behind at the Funky Flowers Jackie: W-what are they doing? Digit: Hold on. flies and catches the seeds in his butterfly net. Digit: Seeds! struggles to catch the seeds before they reach the ground Digit: struggling maneuver his butterfly net Aah! Ooh! Ow! Ooh! Aah! seed reaches the ground and sprouts into a flower. More Funky Flowers sprout after its rapid germination Inez: Oh no! Now the seeds are growing into plants! Jackie: Didge! How close are we to the Queen? flies above Gardenia for a bird’s eye view Digit: The weeds are 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 hedges away...and moving fast. Jackie: We need a new plan and fast! END OF ACT 2 ACT 3 5:24 Funky Flowers sprout Digit: about Gardenia for a bird’s eye view Yoikes! Only four hedges away from the Queen. Jackie: with Matt and Inez from the Funky Flowers, then stops after observing wilting flowers These poor flowers are so dry. They need water. Inez: to the sky Where’s the rain when you need it? rain shower occurs and lasts for two seconds Inez: as two more Funky Flowers sprout We need more than that! Matt: to Digit Didge! How close now? Digit: Gardenia Three hedges! down to Matt I’ll warn Queen Mum! Matt: Hmm. We have to do something. grunts as he hits the Funky Flowers’ roots with a shovel in an attempt to break them, but there is no effect Matt: I can’t get through. attempts to break the roots with a shovel as one more Funky flower rapidly germinates behind him These roots are really strong. Inez: Oh, it’s no use, Matt. Funky flower rapidly germinates The roots are everywhere. We’ll never stop them all. Hacker: the Grim Wreaker’s announcer Give it up, Earthbrats! Jackie: Hacker? Hacker: You can’t stop the Funky Flower! Jackie: You did this? Hacker: the Grim Wreaker You bet your honorable mention I did. then speaks through the microphone And, soon, Gardenia will be mine! evilly Buzz: Mine, too! growls Buzz: But mostly the Boss’. then leaves Delete: Yeah, probably, like, you know, all of it will be his. Yeah. shot of the Grim Wreaker in Gardenia’s skies laughs, then flies away Funky Flowers grow closer to Queen Mum Inez: The weeds are going to reach Queen Mum any minute now! Come on! Cybersquad run towards Queen Mum to the Queen and her blue flower heralds wilting Queen Mum: I-I-I suddenly feel so thirsty. Digit: more Funky Flowers grow and his reaction to the Queen’s draining health Yoikes! grabs a spray mist bottle and sprays the water mist at the Queen’s roots Digit: he sprays water frantically Hang in there, Queen. spraying Better? Queen Mum: I-I’m still thirsty. Cybersquad arrive at Queen Mum’s location Digit: the Cybersquad The Queen’s not getting enough water! occurs as Funky Flowers are headed towards the Queen Everyone: Whoa! Jackie: Gasps It’s here! gasps as he noticed his tutulip wilting Matt: My tutulip! Inez: happiolus wilts My happiolus! Queen Mum: At least we still have sunlight. Funky Flowers surround the queen Digit: We’re surrounded! Funky Flowers start growing in height, blocking the sunlight Matt: Whoa! The Funky Flowers are growing taller. at the growing flowers Queen Mum: I feel a bit chilly. leaves around stem arms and shivers Jackie: Oh, no! They’re blocking the sun! Funky Flowers grow taller to block the sun Queen Mum: I must have water and sunlight. Matt: another Funky Flower grows Maybe we can cut them down. Didge, do you have any clippers? reaches into his compartment and pulls a pair of green clippers Digit: green clippers It’s the best I can do. them to Matt runs towards a Funky Flower to try and cut it down. He grunts and groans in frustration as he attempts to cut a Funky Flower down fails Matt: It’s not working. Inez: We need ideas. Jackie: thinks Hmm. Wait a minute. out Skwak Pad and presses a button Motherboard, I need a portal to Jungolia, quick! Digit: Jungolia? Matt: Why? pink portal from Motherboard appears Jackie: Be right back! fades as she enters the portal Matt: Jax! Funky Flowers are growing and blocking out more sunlight Mum collapses Digit: towards the Queen and helps her up Oh, no! and Inez are straining as they try to pull out the roots Hacker: more Funky Flowers sprout Gardenia is almost mine! Buzz: Yay! You did it, Boss! Delete: You took over your first cybersite! Hooray! in the air Hacker: Finally! I beat those Earthbrats! Laughs back to Gardenia and the Queen slowly wilting Matt: the wilting Queen Don’t give up, Queen. Inez: Jackie will be right back. I know she will. Queen Mum: Yes. We mustn’t give up. We must always have hope. Hope! portal appears and a swarm of insects flies out Everyone: Aah! Digit: What are these things? Inez: Bugs! the insects chomp down the stem of a Funky Flower that falls down Jackie: out of portal Not just any bugs. Meet the Funky Flower Beetle. They come from Jungolia and only eat one thing. Everyone: Funky Flowers! Jackie: It’s lunchtime! Funky Flower Beetle eat the Funky Flowers Hacker: the Grim Wreaker Tell me this is not happening! Tell me this is not happening! Funky Flower Beetles continue eating the Funky Flowers. Afterward, there is a transition where all the flowers and Queen Mum are reviving. Queen Mum: revived Oh, yes. tutulip and Inez’s happiolus are revived and also Gardenia. It rains in Gardenia Hacker: the Grim Wreaker My invasive species! Destroyed! Demolished! Those Earthbrats did it again! Buzz: But it was a good try, Boss! Delete: honorable mention medal Yeah! walks over to Hacker Delete: Here. medal to Hacker You deserve honorable mention. grits teeth in anger and the camera shot shows the exterior of the Grim Wreaker Hacker: Noooo! shot of Gardenia Inez: All of the Funky Flowers are gone! portal opens with the beetles flying towards it Jackie: And Motherboard is taking the beetles back home to Jungolia. portal closes Matt: Now Gardenia can regrow and be healthy again. Queen Mum: Thank you, Cybersquad. Fanfare Queen Mum: You saved Gardenia. Cybersquad thank the queen simultaneously with various responses Jackie: Oh, you’re welcome. Digit: Any time, Queen. Matt: Glad to help. Queen Mum: And, Jackie, for your extraordinary knowledge of plants and flowers… Digit: And bugs. Queen Mum: Yes, and bugs. I award you the highest honor in all of Gardenia, out the award the Green Thumb. as Jackie goes to receive her award Jackie: What do you know? I guess I have a green thumb after all. as the camera gradually zooms out of Gardenia END OF ACT 3 THE END = Category:Episode transcripts